The present invention relates to traps and more particularly concerns pest traps baited with poison that is desirably confined within the trap.
Poison bait, quite often merely spread upon the surface of the ground, is a common and effective means of control of pests such as snails and slugs. A major problem with this method of pest control, however, is the ready accessibility of this bait to children and pets. In attempted solutions of this problem, pest traps have been devised in which a container is provided for the bait, the container generally being covered to limit access except to the selected pests. Nevertheless, since such baited traps must have one or more entries substantially at or near ground level, the traps often are at least partially buried below the surface of the ground. Therefore, although rain water may be effectively shed by a suitable cover, running water on the ground surface due to heavy rains or flooding of the surface with a garden sprinkler or hose will cause water to enter the trap in quantity. If the trap should become filled with water to the level of the pest entry, the poison bait, now soaked with water, may disintegrate and float upwardly and out of the trap where it is distributed by the running water over the ground surface, thereby effectively negating the primary advantage of the trap.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pest trap that eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned problems and disadvantages.